


Spider Web

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys discover a spider with Gus.





	Spider Web

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Justin sat outside in the backyard of Lindsey and Mel's house. The ladies had had to rush off due to an emergency with Mel's aunt. They had asked Justin if he could stay with Gus for awhile, and Brian had decided that it would be a good time to spend time with Gus. 

 

Justin looked over and saw Gus squatting down looking at something over in the bushes. Justin got up to see what he was looking at. He had assumed that it was one of the rose buds that were blooming, but as he got closer, he realized that it wasn't. "Whatcha looking at Gus?" 

 

Gus looked up at Justin and smiled. "Look Justin! Isn't it pretty? It's a spider web." 

 

Justin smiled down at Gus. "Yes, and it is a pretty design. Would you like me to show you how you can capture it?" 

 

Gus nodded his head energetically. Justin laughed. "Well, come on. We need to get some supplies." 

 

Brian watched as the two walked back into the house and then back out again just a few minutes later. Justin was carrying a can of hairspray and Gus was carrying some dark colored construction paper. Getting up he walked over to where Justin was placing a piece of construction paper under the spider web and began to lightly spray it with the hairspray. Surprisingly, when Justin raised the paper straight up, the spider web stuck to the paper completely intact. Gus clapped his hands in excitement and Brian smiled. 

 

"That was pretty good Sunshine. Where did you learn that?" Brian asked. 

 

Justin laughed. "In school, back when I was about ten. I'm surprised that I remembered how to do it." 

 

Justin turned to Gus. "Now Gus, don't touch it. We need to let the hairspray dry first. And don't do this without an adult being around. We don't want you to get bitten by a spider." 

 

Gus shook his head solemnly and took the paper from Justin. Carefully he walked toward the house. Justin looked up and found Brian staring at him. "What?" 

 

Brian nodded to where the spider web had been. "Did you look for the spider?" 

 

Justin shook his head. "No, but I didn't see one anywhere." 

 

Brian shook his head. "Look again. Right over there. It's a black widow. You could have been bitten." 

 

Justin looked to the plant right behind where the web had been and saw the spider. "Oh man. You know, Black Widows eat their mates." 

 

Brian laughed. "Yep and it's best if you don't let them breed." 

 

Brian took off his shoe and knocked the spider down to the ground, and with his shoed foot stepped on it. "The only good Black Widow is a dead Black Widow." 

 

Justin shook his head and smiled at Brian. "I guess we need to let Linds and Mel know so they can have their yard sprayed. I'd hate for there to be more of them here and for Gus to get bitten." 

 

Brian took Justin's hand and kissed him. "Definitely. Now come on. Let's go make sure Gus didn't ruin his spider web."


End file.
